


Друзья на век

by risowator, WTFStarbucks2016



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, fandom evanstan 2016, драбблы G-PG-13, старбакс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Примечание: юный летний Бруклин</p>
    </blockquote>





	Друзья на век

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: юный летний Бруклин

Если миссис Роджерс узнает, что Баки потащил Стива гулять к отцовскому заводу, в район Дамбо, его не будут приглашать ночевать у Роджерсов целую неделю. На самом деле, это Стив затащил сюда Баки, но об этом никто не должен знать, иначе неделю их вообще выпускать никуда не будут.

— Мне мама рассказала, если найти четырёхлистный клевер, то можно загадать желание, и оно обязательно сбудется.

Стив стоял на коленях посреди цветочной поляны, между домами и стеной завода. Разросшаяся трава скрывала его ботинки, а розовые цветы были такими толстыми, что Стив, казалось, утопал в зелёном озере с кусками сахарной ваты. Но тут он встал на четвереньки и подслеповато уставился на клевер. Баки на мгновение показалось, что друг сейчас нырнёт и исчезнет в клеверной стране.

Глупости какие.

— Роджерс, ты богохульник, — возмутился Баки, чтобы что-то сказать и скрыть своё дурацкое волнение, — мать говорит, что все желания исполняет только Бог, если быть примерн...

— Баки, замолчи и иди сюда.

Стив не сказал: «Помоги», но Баки видел, что тот ничего не видит.

— Сам замолчи и не мни цветы, я потом их нарву для твоей мамы.

И Баки аккуратно присел рядом со Стивом. Вся трава была одинаковой, похожей на трефы из отцовской колоды карт; где там Стив собирался найти четыре листа?

— Цветы уже цветут? — спросил Стив смущённо. — Мама говорит, что ты растешь дамским угодником, Баки Барнс, — и всё же улыбнулся.

Миссис Роджерс назвала его болезнь даль-чего-то-там — это когда на поляне среди травы не видишь цветов. Баки любил маму Стива; у них не было отца, и миссис Роджерс никто не дарил цветов. Да и сегодняшний поход надо было как-то оправдать. Лето выдалось жарким: почти везде зелень пожухла, и только в тени высокой стены цвёл клевер.

Стив ползал по поляне, выискивая нужную траву, а Баки делал вид, что помогает — он совсем не понимал, для чего это Стиву нужно.

— Моя мама из Ирландии, — вдруг тихо заговорил Стив. — Там есть один святой, Патрик...

— Я знаю, кто такой Патрик, отец каждый год после дня рождения таскает меня на парад.

Стив забросил искать клевер и уселся напротив Баки. Значит, он собирался поделиться чем-то интересным. Баки подобрал ноги, чтобы быть ближе, если друг хотел раскрыть тайну.

— Она рассказывала, что, когда была такой же девочкой, как мы, жить было сложно, и она пошла на поле, нашла четырёхлистник и загадала уехать через океан туда, где будет хорошо.

— Кто же знал, что у нас станет плохо? — Баки дёрнул травинку и потянул её в рот.

— Всё равно тут лучше, чем там, — надулся Стив.

Роджерсы жили хуже, чем Барнсы, и квартира у них была меньше, но про Стива никогда нельзя было сказать, что он ходил как оборванец. 

— Конечно, ведь у неё появился ты! — Баки искренне считал, что Стив отличный сын, но друг сник ещё больше, будто Баки чем-то оскорбил его.

— Давай скорее искать, а то долго идти назад, — буркнул Стив и полез дальше копаться в траве.

Баки замер: Стив никогда не признавался в том, что для него делать что-то сложно. Обычно он говорил: «Пойдём домой, а то поздно», и это означало, что возвращаться они будут медленно, потому что Стив часто все силы тратил на поход «туда» и не оставлял их на «обратно».

Зачем же Стиву нужен этот волшебный клевер? Может, для того чтобы стать сильнее, чтобы они могли гулять ещё дальше?

Баки пошарил взглядом по траве, зацепился за оборванный клевер с двумя листиками. И к нему пришла идея:  
— Эй, Стиви, а что нужно сделать, когда найдёшь четырёхлистник? Съесть, как сирень?

— Богохульник, — ухмыльнулся Стив и продолжил искать.

Баки срезал ногтём две травинки, оторвал у каждой по листику и сложил их вместе.

— Смотри, я нашёл, — похвастался он. Стив аж подпрыгнул на месте от радости. — Будешь загадывать желание?

— Нет, — сдержанно отстранился тот. — Это твой клевер, тебе и загадывать.

— Тогда я загадываю, чтобы мы с тобой дружили целый век, и ты нашёл ещё сто четырёхлистников! — и Баки закинул в рот свои половинки.

— Его засушить надо было, — засмеялся Стив, — выплюнь.

— Нет, так точно сбудется, — Баки погладил себя по животу. — Ищи свой клевер, а то уже поздно.

***

Девяносто лет спустя…

— Эй, Роджерс, — Баки появился на кухне слишком рано, Стив ещё не успел собраться на первую одиночную пробежку.

— Ты хочешь так рано со мной? — удивился он. Обычно Баки спал подольше, и когда вставал, Стив составлял ему компанию и бегал второй раз. Эти нагрузки очень хорошо сказывались на его организме. Особенно сейчас, когда Баки был рядом.

— Ты знаешь, какое сегодня число? — Баки посмотрел в окно, и Стив тут же обернулся, но ничего подозрительного там не заметил.

— Семнадцатое марта.

Календарь висел в зоне видимости их обоих. День рождения Баки они отметили неделю назад и в ближайшее время не планировали никаких вечеринок. Стив немного смущался, вспоминая праздник. Там был Тор, и его асгардское пойло, и...

— Сегодня день смерти Патрика, помнишь? — отвлёк его от раздумий Баки. Стив вздрогнул на словах о смерти. — Извини. Я про День святого Патрика. Неудачно пошутил, — Баки потёр шею свободной рукой, вторую он прятал за спиной, что Стив заметил только сейчас.

— Баки?.. — осторожно начал он.

— Я тут кое-что вспомнил... — и показал из-за спины маленький горшочек, из которого торчали два клевера. У каждого было по четыре листа.

— Сто четырёхлистников на сто лет, — просиял Стив. Баки мягко улыбнулся. Он вспомнил яркие моменты жизни, и они считали, что память восстановилась, но иногда случалось так, что внезапно всплывали, казалось бы, забытые даже Стивом истории. Как эта. — Каждому по желанию? — спросил Стив, подойдя ближе.

— Нет, оба твои. Второй и третий. Осталось девяносто семь.

— Девяносто шесть, — поправил Стив. — Я ещё один нашёл уже в этом времени.

Он подумал тогда, как жаль, что нельзя вернуться в детство и над своим первым четырёхлистником загадать такое же желание, как Баки; может быть, они подольше бы были друзьями.  
Теперь можно считать, что желание исполнилось.

— Засушил его?

— Съел.


End file.
